Maka, I will always love you
by Queen8Candy
Summary: Kid loves symmetry. Maka happens to have a symmetrical appearance. But what happens when Maka's face isn't so symmetrical anymore? Will Kid still think of her the same? Answer is clearly obvious! Duh... ONE-SHOT. LOTS o' FLUFF TOO! Kid/Maka


**Just a story that came to mind and wanted to write about it.**

 **WARNING: lots o' fluff!**

 **Enjoy...**

"Hey Maka?"

"Yes, Soul?"

"Where did that huge scratch come from?" He asked, pointing at her right cheek.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stuttered. _Is it that noticeable?!,_ she thought to herself.

Soul gave her a look that said "really" and rolled his eyes at her. "Are you telling me you've never noticed that big scratch on the right of your face that goes from your temple down to your chin?" He asked quite amused.

She huffed loudly, getting up from her seat, and walking towards the closest mirror in their apartment. She glided a single finger gently across the big scratch. Maka turned around to face Soul, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Soul, I have noticed it," she stated, "It's just I didn't want anybody else to notice it. So, last night, I asked Liz if I could barrow some makeup for awhile until it goes away."

Soul nods his head to the side, examining her face and her poor makeup skills. "No offence, but you did a terrible job with your makeup. I mean, one side of your face is blushing more than the other side, you didn't add enough of that one thing girls put on to cover their zits-"

"Foundation?"

"I wasn't talking about the lowest load-bearing part of a building, but whatever you say," he said.

"First off, _Soul,_ that's not the foundation I was talking about. And two, just because you say no offense that doesn't mean it's not offensive!"

Soul only replied to an annoyed sigh, and looked at her again. "Yeah, and that color _foundation_ makes your cheek look orange."

Maka glared, coldly, at his negative comment. She sat down on the couch, and pouted.

"Where did that scratch come from anyway?" Soul asked, changing the tense subject.

"Yesterday morning I was in my room and found Blair sitting on my pile of library books..."

* * *

 _Yesterday morning._

 _7:30 a.m._

 _Maka sat up from her sleep. Drowsy, she took a peak around her room, and spotted Blair as a cat, laying on Maka's library books. Blair was shedding, and getting hair everywhere on her books. Maka did not approve._

 _Maka stood up from her bed, attempting to pick up Blair. But the second Maka picked her up, Blair was startled and scratched Maka across the face with a screeching loud_ MEEOOOWWWW!

 _"BLAIR!" Maka screamed._

 _"MAKA, SHUT UP!" Soul yelled from his bedroom._

 _Blair ran out of the room, startled._

 _Maka covered her face as much as she could to stop the bleeding, and ran to the bathroom to wash her face. Once she was done, she gazed her eyes in the mirror and realised she had a date with her boyfriend, Kid, today._

 _"Dammit!"_

 _"MAKA! REALLY?! SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"_

* * *

"So that's why you were screaming?"

"Yes, Soul. That's why."

He thought for a moment and asked, "so why are you so worried about Kid judging you?"

"Because..."

"Spit it out."

"I'm worried what he would think of my now asymmetrical face," Maka muttered.

"Maka, you're being insecure. And crazy. Insecure _and_ crazy. I'm sure that's not the case."

"I hope not."

Soul leaned back more on the couch, resting his hands behind his head, getting comfortable in his sitting position. "Sure, Kid loves symmetry, but if you think about it, do you really think the freak would worry about that? Come on, Maka. Be real."

Maka slapped Soul's arm, surprisingly painfuly. "He is _not_ a freak, Soul," Maka defended.

Soul smirked his usual smirk. "I know," he said, pretending that that slap in the arm Maka just gave him didn't hurt; Soul's just cool like that, "but really. Think about it for a while."

And with that, he got up from the couch, stretching and stepping towards his room.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Yeah," Soul remarked, "You should probably get ready for Kid to be here any second, looking for you, and making sure you're okay because you weren't at school yesterday, and decided to ditch the date he planned."

"I gave him a heads up, telling him I wasn't going to be there," Maka defended, "and how did you come up with such a specific remark?"

"I saw that he text you a million times on your phone that keeps buzzing in your room before I came into the living room."

The second he finished his sentence there was an eager knock at the door.

"That must be for you. I'll give you two some privacy," Soul said, and walked away towards his room once again.

Maka got up from the couch quickly, opening the front door to find her lovely boyfriend, Kid, standing there in front of her.

"Maka," he said out of breath from knocking on the door so vigorously, "hey."

"Kid," Maka replied, not realizing that she was covering the side of her face with her hand, "watcha' doin' here?"

"Came to check on you," he replied dumbfounded, "sorry. I was nervous because you weren't returning any of my texts, and you weren't at school yesterday."

Maka gave a small but quick chuckle at her stupidness. But he continued to speak. "I thought maybe I did something wrong. I know I'm crazy for being so worried. But I'm crazy for you, babe. And darn it, Maka, why do you keep covering your face?"

Maka sighed. And before she knew it, she was looking down at the poor _WELCOME_ mat that is always getting walked on, beneath her feet. And then twiddling her skirt with her free hand that wasn't doing anything. And at that very moment is when she realized that the reason is why she was so worried about nobody seeing her scratch -thanks Blair- was because she was worried that Kid would leave her.

"I'm afraid," Maka hesitated pulling away her palm that covered the scratch she didn't want Kid to inspect, but proceeded because she knew he would have to eventually see it. She quickly pulled away her hand to display the scratch. "I was afraid you would judge my asymmetrical face, and..." she coughed then sniffled, attempting to cry, "and not want to be with me anymore."

Kid stood in front of Maka like statue, shocked. He took a few seconds to fully process the words he was hearing coming out of her mouth. Before long, Kid stepped one step towards Maka. Then two steps. Three. Four. Until then he was at the foot of Maka Albarn.

"Would you just say something, Kid?!" She said, not realizing that she was shouting until she finished the sentence.

"Maka," He whispered, his face inches away from her. His eyes were the most beautiful golden eyes she has ever seen. They were bright, shiny and just the right hue to make her wonder herself if eyes like his was even remotely possible. But, they were getting even more shiny and brighter by the second until Maka realized that Death the Kid was crying right in front of her. Why though?

"Kid," she began, crying herself, "Why are you crying?"

He closed his eyes, concealing them. And as he did, strokes of tears traveled down his pale cheek. "I'm crying because I love you too much to ever let you go, Maka Albarn," he said.

Maka hiccupped at the same time tears traveled fast down her own cheek. A few skimming over the scratch. She gently grabbed both of his jaws with both of her hands, and stroked his jaw line until he stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrists. God, he was so much taller than her. He towered over her like a sky scraper next to a small home. He bent down slightly to her height level and whispered, "Maka, I will always love you. And nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Not even the littlest scratch."

Maka smiled at his deep and loving words. She stood on the tips of her toes to hug him tightly, and he crouched down even more to hug her even tighter until both of their noses was in the crooks of each others necks.

Kid's tears came spilling like a broken beaver dam, and so did Maka's. "I love you, Kid!" She shouted into his shoulder. "I love to the end of the universe and back."

"I Love you too Maka." Kid replied.

They spread apart from each others grip and starred into their eyes. _God, I love you!,_ she said in her head.

Kid leant over and kissed the top of her head, and then whipped the tears from his eyes. "Did you mean those things, Kid?"

"Of course."

Maka giggled. "Hey, at least I didn't turn out like Two Face from _Batman._ "

"Ha ha," Kid said sarcastically, "Don't push it."

 **How did you like? Should I do an Epilogue?**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow! All that fun stuff... of course if you actually enjoyed it.**

 **STAY QUEENLY**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


End file.
